Children of the moon
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: No one understands. In a broken world, the two friends are torn and fight to believe there is such a place that could hold them. Forks as no idea what’s about to pull them in...like the tide is to the moon. What will the cullens do with their REAL enemy?


**Children of the moon Chapter 1**

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Glancing in the rear view mirror, my eyes shined silver back at me. Silver like the moon, my own personal Hades. My lashes were long and thick with mascara, my lids darkened with black, reflecting my black heart. The love was burned out of me that morning when I woke up, hands stained with the blood of my family, leaving a desperate charcoal emptiness inside me.

I quickly averted my gaze to stared intently at the black polish on my short nails clutching the steering wheel, the polish there to disguise the dirt underneath from last night. I felt like everything I did and everything I represented was a veneer to disguise my true self, dirty and broken.

I glanced over at my sleeping sister in the back of our car. Erica was snoring slightly, her dark red hair was tangled loosely around her pale face She was so peaceful in sleep. It was hard to believe that she was a bloodthirsty monster. It was hard to believe that I was a bloodthirsty monster… it was hard to believe anything anymore.

It was hard to believe that I killed, but it was harder to believe that I killed people I loved. It was hard to believe that I was infected, but it was harder to believe that I have infected others. It was hard to believe that I infected someone I loved, and cursed them along with me. It was hard to believe that she forgave me.

It was hard to believe that she thought that we could move on. It was hard to believe that she thought that we could get away from this. It was hard to believe she thought we could live through this.

It was hard to believe that I trusted her. It was hard to believe that I believed in hope.

Whispers among our kind about a place where other supernatural beings lurked unnoticed among humans, and where others of our kind went unnoticed by the other supernatural caught my attention.

The good doctor Rickard Snow was valiantly working on a cure for our ailment in the furthest reaches of the Olympic Peninsula. His daughter Pearl was the one who passed on the sickness to me. She didn't mean to. Things just happen like that, and I knew all too well the guilt of spreading infection. Pearl didn't feel guilt anymore… she felt nothing. She died along with the summer flowers last year.

So here I was, traveling with my sister up North to go live with the doctor. Pearl had been his life… she was the reason he tried so hard to find a cure. Now she was gone. He needed others of our kind to give him hope and inspire him to fix us. Me and Erica were just what the doctor ordered, to put it one way.

According to the papers, Odette White died eight years ago along with her family in the tragic fire that claimed seven lives. Reading the reports from a distance in the care of the kind old monster who staged the fire, I couldn't help but see the twisted situation as ironic. They say I died in fire, but I died in ice. Physically I was a little under the regular body temperature, but after that day I froze over. I became cold. It hurt to breathe because my lungs froze with self hatred, my brain icy and refusing to comprehend what I had done. My blood circulated as usual, but it hurt like knives because of the growing ice crystals, pressing down on my heart…

And then I found out that someone was saved from my bloody rampage. My confidante, my friend, my sister in every way that counted. The ice melted, but froze over colder than before when I realized that she would be better off dead than with me. I had ruined her life just as much as I had taken it away from everyone I loved.

"Odie?" I heard a voice from the backseat say, thick with sleep. Erica wasn't really my sister, but she may as well have been, we had been through everything together. The guilt of infecting her had passed quickly into relief that she of all people would be the one to understand what I was going through. "We're here soon, aren't we?"

"Eh, yeah," I said. "Rickard's house is just up here."

We drove up the small path towards the big grey house, our car being harassed by sheets of rain. The ice that filled me began to shatter painfully, cutting and slicing my innards. Erica and I would for the first time in eight years be a part of a society, go to school, make friends and take a stab at being normal. It scared me. It frightened me to think of getting close to someone and then hurting them because of what I am.

To the human eye I looked like a regular teenage girl. I was small and feminine, with blonde hair and grey eyes. My skin was clear and freckled. I didn't know if I was pretty anymore… since I was infected I felt like I had changed enormously. When you catch what I had, aging slows to a stop. It starts up again at random, or even never. I still looked like I did when I was normal, but there was small differences that changed my feel, like that my eyes no longer sparkled with laughter, and my mouth was pressed into a frown all too often…

I paused and pulled the car to a stop. "Erica…" I began. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," she replied softly. "It's going to be okay here, Rickard will take care of us,"

I glanced back at her in my rear view mirror. Her dark blue eyes were shining with sincerity. I gave a small smile. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe we would survive here.

I felt the ice inside me melt slightly as the warmth of hope spread through me. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard being a teenage werewolf here, in Forks, Washington of all places. Maybe we could live through this.

**A/n: if you havn't figured out by our awesome clues, their werewolves, like the ones that arnt shapeshifters!=]**

**~oh inverted world x & wishuponafallenstar**


End file.
